The Wizard of Wayward Crescent
by Rise of the Fallen
Summary: Five year Harry Potter winds up in the care of his unknown Aunt Pennykettle and things hitch from there. What shocking revelations shall come forth from the new life.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Chris d'Lacey's books. I'm just messing around with the plots for now...XD

Chapter One: The Abandonment

"Petunia, you have a sister in the States, don't you?" Vernon questions his wife as she shifts through piles of boxes with a frown tossed at him for the question.

"Yes, she makes clay sculptures." The disdain drips from her words as she glances away to spot her nephew quietly reading and scowls darkly at spotting his green eyes. Lily's eyes. Elizabeth's eyes. The _special _ones. Suppressing a growl she hisses softly, "Why do you ask, dear?"

A dark smirk crosses the obese man as he whispers in her ear with a careful eye on the boy who flips the page in his book without so much as a glance at his guardians, "So when we go over to the States for vacation tomorrow we can drop _him _off."

Hesitantly nodding she smiles thinly before barking at the boy, "Get up and get out of here, freak."

Young Harry Potter glances at his Aunt with a slight frown before stalking out of the room and out of the house. Tugging his rags for clothes tightly around his thin chest he takes the path towards the Library with a tiny glimmer of joy in his emerald eyes. Still he keeps his face blank as he spots his overweight bully of a cousin, Dudley, picking on another kid. Yet, Harry wasn't about to get involved and sneaks past them and slips into the sanctuary of the Library.

"Hello, Harry. Is there any book you wish to read, now?" The elderly Librarian, May, smiles upon spotting the child entering the room. More like shifting in as his feet never left the ground and upon peering closer she notices with a frown the trembling of his hands.

"Yes'm, do you have a book on dragons?" Harry whispers politely, ducking his head to hide his eyes.

"Of course, child. It's in Row Seven on the third shelf. There's a whole shelf for those." May points out the direction and chuckles when Harry gives her a timid grin before scurrying off towards the section with eagerness.

Two hours later Harry sets down the book as May moves to motion him forward. Realizing it was closing time he carefully places the book back and whispers, "Thank you, May."

"Your welcome, Harry. Now I'll see you later." May waves the young boy goodbye while he reluctantly walks towards his relatives' house. Spotting his aunt searching he could dimly hear her shouts for him and barely with held the desire to glower at her.

"Finally, get inside! We're leaving in ten minutes and you're coming with." She hisses sharply. A quick shove inside and Harry felt a warm sensation crawling through his body as he turns to glare at his Uncle who came barreling into the narrow hallway.

"Get your stuff, boy. We're leaving." Vernon sneers at the _boy _in front of him. Once they were in the States the boy was going to get it as a nearby vase flies precariously past his head and smashes against the wall. The boy flinching at the destruction but also glaring harder at his Uncle before sneering right back at him.

"What _stuff? _ I don't have _stuff_. All I have is the junk you oh so graciously _gifted _me with." Harry smirks at him before spinning around and leaving the house, almost eager to escape his family if only for a few minutes.

Promising to make the boy pay for it later, Vernon gathers the rest of the family and leads them to the car where Harry sits patiently in the back with a book a strange black haired man had given him a week prior. Fingering the cool pages he scoots as far away from Dudley as he could. Head resting against the window he slipped into sleep a few minutes later as they rode outside Privet Drive.

"Are we almost there, Petunia?" Vernon whispers, stealing a glance at the unconscious boy laying in the back of the car.

Petunia purses her lips together in a frown as she finishes writing the note before nodding in agreement. Spying a sign near the edge of the town she grins evilly as it reads Wayward Crescent, Scrubbley Massachusetts. "Here, Vernon." She points to a collection of buildings.

Stopping the car, Vernon ungracefully picks up the bleeding boy and tosses him to the ground near the number in question with a smirk. Getting back in the car they race off leaving their young cousin, Harry Potter, bleeding on the floor with a note just beside his head. No one would expect the terrifying surprise that would come the next morning. And two adults could care less for they celebrate the freedom from the _freak._


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or Chris d'Lacey's books. I'm just messing around with the plots for now...XD

Chapter 2: Found

Elizabeth "Liz" Pennykettle places the kettle on her burner while tilting her head towards the listener dragon top of fridge. Its violet eyes flicker towards the front door while Liz hears the rugged sound of someone breathing. A deep swallow to settle her sudden thudding heart she crosses the kitchen to the door, praying that her five year old daughter, Lucy, wouldn't waken for now.

Upon opening the door she stares at the blood soaked boy with her stomach clenching at the horrific site. Shakily reaching down she spots the letter and in a split second decision stuffs it in her pocket before glancing over the tiny child in concern. Seeing no head injuries she carefully kneels down and picks up the boy and carries him into the house.

A swift swing with her ankle closes the door and blocking the view from prying neighbors. A groan from the unknown child startles the dragon who had been dusting a nearby shelf. The dragon freezes as the boy's eyes flicker open to reveal startling green eyes foggy with pain as he croaks out in fear, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"My name is Liz Pennykettle and you're in Wayward Crescent, Scubberly Massachusetts." Liz explains patiently while setting him down on the counter and rushes over to the kitchen sink.

"Why am I here?" Harry whispers as he eyes Liz ring out a fresh dishcloth before moving to face him. Her eyes catch his and his breath hitches at the very eyes of the woman he had seen in his dreams for almost two years.

"You were left here, I believe. I found you outside my door just a few minutes ago." Liz states calmly while carefully wiping the blood from his face, noticing with a sad frown as he flinches at her touch.

Silence lingers as she carefully places the cloth in the sink and asks softly, "Who are your parents, child? And what's your name?"

"My name is Harry Potter. And I only know that my mom was Lily Potter nee Evans because Aunt Petunia got tired of me constantly asking about them." Harry looks away from her with a small sigh. "What will happen with me now?"

Liz stares at Harry in sheer shock. Lily Evans? Her sister had a child...why hadn't she had known? Heart clenching she murmurs, "Lily was my younger sister. I moved to the states with my Aunt at thirteen. I lost contact when Lily was seventeen but I believe she was dating your father, James Potter. As for now, I think it would be wise if you slept. You need some energy when you get up."

Stealing a glance at this woman he tentatively questions, "So does that make you my Aunt?" The fear quickly returns as he waits almost afraid for the answer.

"Well, yes, but whatever Petunia and her whale of a husband did to you won't happen here." Liz firmly states. The nagging feeling she should read the letter and about just how her new found nephew got those injuries causes her to tenderly take his hand and lead him to her bedroom. "You can sleep in my bed till you wake up and then I'll fix a place for you to sleep. Alright?"

He nods as he slips inside the room and shuts the door behind him. Hovering outside the door for a few moments she hears the faint movement of springs and begins heading downstairs as she hears Lucy call out to her, "Mommy, where are you?"

"I'm up here by the Dragon's Den, Lucy. And try to keep it to a moderate tone we have a guest sleeping." Liz chides her child softly with a small smile as Lucy hugs her tightly in excitement.

"Today is the first day of school, do you think the kids will like me?" Lucy self consciously worries while biting her lip.

"Of course they will. Now let's get breakfast started." Liz ushers her daughter out of the hallway, letter forgotten in her pocket as her hands steer the energetic five year old to the kitchen.

Door shutting a tad loudly allows Liz to sigh with relief. Placing the last of the plates into the dishwasher she carefully takes out the letter and examines the outside closely. It had her name in what she notices is her sister, Petunia's, handwriting. Stomach dropping slightly she opens the folds to read the letter concerning most likely the young boy upstairs.

_Dear Liz,_

_Unable to keep this a secret any longer I have decided to tell you that our sister, Lily Potter, has died leaving her son in my care for the past five years. Her son, Harry Potter, was only a year old and because of this he had been placed on my doorstep due to the fact no one knew Lily had another sister, you. I can no longer take care of him and so I hope that you will be able to do what I have not. Please, give Harry a life he deserves and not the abuse my husband has decided he deserves. Forgive me, Liz, for not telling you of this but Harry wasn't the only one Vernon used. Soon, I will be free from him but please give Harry my regards and I hope you will take him in. I believe he may be able to do the things you and Lily can do so I hope you will find it in your heart to care for our nephew._

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia Dursley_

Tears fall to the paper. Hands shaking Liz buried her face in her arms as she weeps over the loss of her younger sister and of the cruel fate of the child asleep upstairs. Thoughts jumbling in her head she smiles in thanks as a young dragon places a tissue in her hand and with a sob she whispers hoarsely, "Don't worry, Lily. I will watch over your child...now _my _child."

Composing herself she staggers lightly over to the phone and begins to dial while glancing over to the direction of her room with a sigh. Upon hearing the voice of a woman speaking, she begins to speak, strongly determined, "Yes, I have a request to gain guardianship over my nephew, please?"

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy and please Read and Review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Adoption and Dragons?

Liz knocks softly on the door to her room in hopes of waking her nephew inside only to hear soft whimpers. Quickly opening the door to rush to his side she leans over as his pleas finally become coherent. Fingers gently smooth his untidy black hair as she croons gently, "It's okay, Harry. It's just a dream."

"No, Uncle please. I won't do it again!" Harry's cries of distress wrench at her heart.

Catching his flailing arms she pulls him into her lap and in a tight hug. "It's okay. He can't hurt you again." The promise whispers into his ear as his eyes flicker open in momentary panic.

"I'm sorry!" Harry stutters out while tugging to pull out of Liz's arms with fearful glances at her when she moved her hands.

The instinctive reaction saddens Liz as she finally lays her hands on her lap and speaks gently, "Harry, everyone has nightmares. There's no reason to apologize for something everyone's gone through."

"Really?" The wary but hopeful eyes peek out from underneath his arms while the boy sneaks a glance at her posture. Upon realizing she clearly wasn't angry he relaxes slightly while she begins to speak up.

"Harry, I've spoken with your Aunt and she's signed the papers to hand over guardianship from her to me." She explains carefully watching as hurt, relief then finally settling to worry.

"So...what do I call you?" Harry stumbles over his words while his eyes spot the clay dragon statue on the bedside table. It shuffles near her. "It move?" The awe and excitement surprises Liz who chuckles before gently stroking its snout.

"You can see it?" Liz murmurs in amusement while Harry bobs his head yes. "You can call me Aunt Liz if you want."

Harry smiles at the dragon who nuzzles his cheek and nods to her explanation. Pulling his legs around the side of the bed he asks quietly, "Aunt Liz, are you sure you want me?"

"Of course, child. I would never tell you something that wasn't true. And trust me, Harry, I will raise you just as I raise Lucy. Now, do you want a tour of the house?" Liz stands patiently watching as he ponders. With indecision crossing his face, he takes hold of her red sleeve and nods.

Leading him out of the room she smiles upon the first room in the house, The Dragon's Den. Halting in front of it with her hand resting upon the doorknob she explains, "This room is where I make my dragon sculptures which I sell at the fair. Do not go in here without my permission, Harry. At least not till your a bit older."

Letting the door open, Liz ushers him inside with a faint smile. Standing in the center Harry glances over the many dragons inside. There were dragons breaking out of shells and dragons curled up, asleep. Reverently he moves amongst the shelves gazing with joy at the various creatures and turns to find Liz leaning against the doorway with a pile of clay in her hands. "I think it's time to eat, Harry. Are you alright?" Concern dots her face when Harry nearly falls, eyes clouded with pain.

"I'm okay, Aunt Liz." Harry quietly remarks as he leaves, taking one last glance at the mighty dragon in the center of the table. Not understanding he could only think of the name Gawain to fit the small dragon sculpture. Tilting his head in sudden, irrational respect for the figure he leaves the room to follow Liz, hoping that perhaps he would find a family that truly cared for him.

Read and Review! Or the dragons will find you :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Tenant

Six years have gone by since Harry had been left at his Aunt Liz's and currently the child could be found sitting at the table in the kitchen with a sketchbook laid out in front of him. All around were various colored pencils, erasers, and dragon sculpture which looked almost regal, it's violet eyes watching the young boy draw with curiosity for it's finished piece to be revealed.

A rather hesitant knock on the door roused his attention as his adopted mother opened the door, a nervous smile on her face. It must be the tenant he decided before straightening his mess of pencils and moved to help his mother who was stepping aside to let the man inside.

"Mother, is there something I can do?" Harry questioned, fingering the dragon sculpture he had taken with him.

Liz Pennykettle merely shook her head and smiled softly, "No, thank you, Harry. You can go back to your art work if you wish."

Harry nodded with a small smile before glancing at the tenant with an odd gaze for an eleven year old. The calculating and protective gleam caused the other male to nervously shift his duffel bag but after a close look, Harry decided he wasn't a threat and greeted him warmly, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter-Pennykettle."

"I'm David Rain." The man finally introduces himself in response, eyes watching the dragon with surprise.

Liz placed her hands on Harry's shoulders in a firm grip as she explains the puzzlement about his last name, "Harry is my nephew but after his parent's death, I took him in." She could feel Harry stiffen slightly in her hold and squeezed his shoulders gently in comfort.

David nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss." Came the usual response and the two simply continued the trip while Harry slipped outside to see Lucy searching through the stone garden.

"Lucy, you shouldn't mess with Mother's garden. You know she doesn't like it." Harry scolds his younger cousin with a light frown as Lucy spun around, green eyes wide with surprised fear.

"Harry! You can't tell me what to do!" Lucy hissed irritably, "Sides, I was looking for Conker." She sniffed, glancing around again for the grey squirrel.

Harry sighed. Taking Lucy's arm, he headed towards the house muttering, "Conker will appear when he wants to, Luce. It's no use to be looking through the mud and rain. He's probably hiding and won't come back out until it passes so please come inside and get rid of that mud before Mom realizes you went out."

The red headed girl sulked before stomping off her room after placing her muddy shoes on the run beside the door. Harry simply headed back to the kitchen to find Liz rummaging through the freezer and he quietly asked, "Mom, do you remember that letter we got this morning?"

"Yes, dear." Liz's smile turned strained and Harry admitted to himself that he didn't like bringing that expression on her face.

"Is it really that bad there?" Harry finally muttered, having secretly been thrilled at the prospect of going to a school in Scotland.

Placing the food into the oven and setting timer, Liz pondered on how to finally explain to her adopted son and nephew why she was so reluctant to send him off to that school even with the knowledge that her sister would want him to attend. With a small sigh, she beckoned for him to follow her to the living room where they could have a some what private talk.

Harry settled down beside Liz on the couch and leaned his head on her shoulder with a tired sigh. Having finished his homework for his last day in high school, he felt exhausted and was more than willing to just fall asleep but stayed awake in order to help Liz or keep an eye on the various dragons around the house such as the one which was dusting the unused fireplace mantel.

"While your parents would've wanted you to go, Harry, I do not feel that it is safe for you to go." Liz began, "I know for a fact that Lord Voldemort isn't gone for good and the Headmaster will do nothing but try to control you. I don't want you to be in the middle of that while I'm so far away."

"I know." Harry murmured, eyes half closed, "I really do wish to learn though."

"I'll get in contact with the Deputy Headmistress and I'm sure we can come up with a suitable negotiation for allowing you to go. I don't want you in harms way but I do know that you need to go in order to control your magic." Liz finally relented, running a hand through Harry's untamable black hair.

With a yawn, Harry whispered, "Kay."

Chuckling, Liz got up and carefully maneuvered him so he was flat on the couch before pulling a blanket off the back and covering him up. Planting a kid on his forehead, she sighed again, knowing that he would wind up going but she would make sure it was under her terms and not that manipulative fool's. With a protective glower on her face, she stalked towards the letter that had been placed on the kitchen counter, she sat at the table and began to write a lengthy letter to Professor McGonagall.


End file.
